Sake Love
by Tiagofye
Summary: Clow e Yuuko o que esses 2 magos fizeram alem de criar os Mokonas Modokis?[ClowYuuko]
1. Capitulo 1 Sake

Era uma Tarde de Sol em Tókio,Yuuko estava bebendo com Larg para Variar,enquanto seu "Amado" Clow havia saído com Soel,Yuuko ainda o esperava,nervosa claro ele só havia saído para comprar mais Sake e estava demorando mais do que ela tinha previsto mais ela sabia que ele só fazia isso pra contrair o Histzuen.

-Yuuko tem alguma coisa errada?-Perguntava Larg para a Dona.

-Aquele Idiota do Clow,ele já deveria ter voltado.-Disse Yuuko.

Derepente a porta se Abre era Clow com Soel em seu Ombro e com uma sacola com cerca de 5 Garrafas de Sake.

-Ola meu Docinho de Coco com Banana,voltei.-Disse Clow sorrindo.

-Por que demorou tanto?-Perguntava Yuuko.

-Procurei as melhores garrafas de Sake da Região,embora o Sake que Yue prepara é bem melhor.-Dizia Clow sorrindo.

-Mokona você não vai acreditar no que Clow comprou para nos Mokonas.-Dizia Soel para seu Irmão Larg enquanto tirava 2 dos doces maiores do mundo.

-Ele comprou isso,ou criou o doce com a carta doce Mokona?-Perguntava Yuuko desconfiada.

-Ele comprou eu mesmo vi Yuuko.-Dizia Soel.

-Bom,Vamos Beber não é,acho que não temos coisa melhor para fazer.-Disse Clow sorrindo.

Clow,Yuuko e Larg pegam e se servem com varias tacas de Sake,o único que não bebia ali era Soel que estava comendo o doce de Larg enquanto ele bebia com Yuuko e Clow.

-Clow bebemos demais,você não sabe a hora de parar mesmo.-Disse Yuuko.

-Ah maiss meu docinho de Maracujá com Hortelã,eu bebi pouco quem bebe demais é você e o Mokona.-Disse Clow que era o mais bêbado dali.

Logo então os 3 Dormem,Soel pega uma Caneta e começa a fazer caretas em Clow e Yuuko,depois ele pega uma caneta Branca e fez mais caretas em Larg.

-Isso é pra vocês aprenderem que não se pode beber demais-Disse o pequeno Mokona enquanto tampava as canetas e ia dormir.

No Dia Seguinte,Quando Yuuko,Clow e Larg acordam.

-Mokona!!!!!-Gritam os 3 ao mesmo tempo.

No Quarto Mokona ainda dormia pensando.

"Eu sou o único que não bebe aqui?"


	2. Capitulo 2 Poquer

Logo depois de Clow,Yuuko e Larg lavarem suas caras adivinhem o que eles foram fazer?(quem dizer beber ganha um doce),porem dessa vez Soel estava Controlando a bebedeira deles.

-Mokona não pode deixar que vocês bebam muito,é a obrigação de Mokona-Dizia Soel.

-Mokona deveria fazer Igual ao seu Irmão Mokona,beber Sake com Yuuko e Clow-Dizia Larg.

Enquanto Isso Clow e Yuuko estavam Brigando(nossa novidade).

-Se você não fosse tão trapaceiro eu não ficaria tão brava.-Dizia Yuuko.

-mais meu docinho de limão,eu não sou nem um pouco trapaceiro.-Dizia Clow.

-Como você explica eu sempre perder as nossa partidas de Poker,você sempre tem uma carta na manga,literalmente.-Dizia Yuuko.

-Sim,eu sempre Guardo minhas cartas clows na manga é muito mais pratico-Dizia Clow sorrindo.

-Ora Clow você sabe muito do que eu estou falando,sempre você arranja um jeito de trapacear. –Dizia Yuuko.

Enquanto Isso os Mokonas sentavam em um sofá e assistiam a briga dos dois.

-Puu,ver as brigas de Clow e Yuuko é meu passatempo favorito depois de Beber.-Dizia Larg.

-Maru,Moro tragam a Pipoca para nos Mokonas podermos ver a briga.-Dizia Soel.

-Trazer Pipoca,Trazer Pipoca.-Disseram as 2 Garotas sem alma que traziam uma tigela de Pipoca aos Manjus que viam a cena dos 2.

-Clow,por que você não volta para sua casa,Yue e Kerberus devem estar sentindo sua falta.-Dizia Yuuko.

-Na Minha casa não tem você meu docinho de abóbora com coco.-Disse Clow sorrindo como sempre.

-Você sempre reclama do Sake daqui,por que não volta para sua casa e bebe o Sake de Yue e deixa eu e os bebes mokonas em paz.-Dizia Yuuko.

-Por que os Mokonas também são minhas criações e eles estão em faze de crescimento então eles precisam de mim.-Dizia Clow.

-Ora você sabe muito bem que quando fizermos os Mokonas ele iriam ficar deste tamanho pra sempre por que aquele outro...-Antes de Clow acabar o que iria dizer ele coloca o dedo na boca de Yuuko.

-Não precisa dizer mais nada...-Clow já se preparava para dar um beijo em Yuuko,os 2 Mokonas olhavam ansiosamente quando toca a campainha.

Yuuko acaba escapando e os 2 Mokonas acabam ficando triste.

-Clow,você não consegue pegar a Yuuko de jeito há um bom tempo.-Dizia Soel.

-Não tem como ela escapar Mokona,ela sempre me amou só não quer admitir.-Dizia Clow.

Clow e os Mokonas apenas esperavam Yuuko atender sua cliente enquanto faziam o que?quem adivinhar que eles estavam bebendo ganha um doce.

- e então meus lindos Mokoninhas o que apostaram dessa vez?-Dizia Clow.

-Clow você acabou de lembrar o outro Mokona da aposta.-Dizia Soel meio triste.

-Obrigada Clow,já que meu irmão Mokona perdeu ele vai ter que...prometer não fazer caretas em mim e na Yuuko.-Dizia Larg.

Clow nem se impressionava que Larg não havia citado ele,ele sabia que Larg era mais ligado a Yuuko do que há ele,com Soel era o contrario ele era mais ligado há Clow do que há Yuuko.

-Puu e por que em Clow não,Mokona está ferindo os sentimentos de Clow.-Dizia Soel para seu irmão.

-Não se preocupe Mokona,eu gosto de vocês assim mesmo.-Dizia Clow sorrindo para eles.

Larg se retirava,Soel decide falar com Clow.

-Clow,você está solitário por que?-Perguntava o pequeno Manju branco

-Eu não me sinto solitário Soel,só algo me aflinge-Dizia Clow.

-Sente falta das Cartas,de Kerberus,de Yue,do Sake de Yue?-Perguntava Soel.

-Eu Trouxe algumas cartas comigo,Kerberus deve estar dando trabalho a Yue,mais sei que os 2 sabem se virar,e sim sinto falta do Sake de Yue,mais não é isso que me aflinge.-Dizia Clow.

-Mokona gosta de Clow,mas se não se sente bem para falar com Mokona,Mokona entende-Dizia Soel.

-Mokona,Água é algo que deve fluir.-Dizia Clow.

-Puu?-Dizia Soel com cara de não entendi nada.

Logo depois dessa conversa,Yuuko que já havia realizado o desejo de sua cliente,decide jogar Pôquer com Clow enquanto os Mokonas dormiam tudo acompanhado de Sake é claro.

-e então Clow,o que você e meu bebe Soel conversavam?-Perguntava Yuuko.

-ele sabe que estou meio solitário,não é de se estranhar é uma das 108 habilidades secretas dele.-Dizia Clow.

-Agora que eles dormiram poderia acabar com sua solidão se quisesse-Dizia Yuuko.

-Acabar com Solidão,Acabar com Solidão-Diziam Maru e Moro

Yuuko olha para ela com um olhar de cai fora daqui e logo depois ela e Clow trocam olhares,depois bebem um pouco e voltam a jogar.Clow dessa vez não escapa das garras de Yuuko e quando vai tirar uma carta da Manga para roubar,ele acaba sem querer tirando uma carta Clow.

-CLOW!!!SEU TRAPACEIRO!-Gritava Yuuko,logo depois Clow coloca o dedo sobre os lábios de Yuuko novamente logo os 2 começam a se olhar e quando iam se beijar.

-PODE PARAR POR AI CLOW.-Gritava Larg que pulava em Yuuko.

-Yuuko é de Mokona primeiro.-Dizia Larg,enquanto abraçava sua mestra.

-Bom vamos voltar a jogar.-Dizia Clow.

-Esvazie as manga primeiro-Dizia Yuuko.

Clow se vem sem opção e tira as cartas de sua manga.


	3. Capitulo 3 Interrogatorio

A Partida de Pôquer acaba e pela primeira vez a vencedora é Yuuko,Yuuko por si estava quase fazendo uma festa por finalmente ter ganhado de Clow.

-EU GANHEI!!!!!FINALMENTE GANHEI DO TRAPACEIRO DO CLOW!-Gritava Yuuko.

Clow apenas sorria para Yuuko e Larg que comemoravam,logo Soel acorda com o barulho e fica impressionado por não ver ninguém bêbado.

-O Que está acontecendo aqui?-Perguntava Soel ainda com Sono.

-Mokona você não vai acreditar,Yuuko ganhou de Clow.-Dizia Larg.

Soel então volta a dormir com uma cara de era só isso?Clow então decide ir dormir enquanto Yuuko e Larg comemoram fazendo o que?quem dizer bebendo dessa vez não ganha um doce,no dia seguinte os 2 acordam de Resseca.Clow não fala nada apenas sai pra comprar um remédio para eles,enquanto Soel aproveitava para dar lição de moral no seu Irmão e em Yuuko.

-Vocês estão vendo?beber não é tão bom quanto parece,você pega essas ressacas,por causa disso hoje não tem Sake.-Dizia Soel.

-Sem Sake,Sem Sake-Diziam as 2 garotas sem alma Maru e Moro.

Larg pula em cima de Soel para tentar fazê-lo mudar de Idea.

-Vamos Irmão,pense no que nós Mokonas passamos juntos,todas as vezes que passamos juntos.-Dizia Larg.

Derepente Clow chega ele trazia uma garrafa de Sake e um remédio de Ressaca,Yuuko e Larg bebem o remédio e de uma hora pra outra se sentem melhor e adivinhem o que eles vão fazer?o que eles sabem fazer de melhor,beber!

"Esses 3 não tem jeito mesmo"pensava Soel enquanto pegava uma revista como cuidar de seu Mokona por Clef e começava a ler.

-Meu Docinho de Abacate,eu tenho outra surpresa pra você depois de beber.-Dizia Clow.

-Uma Passagem só de ida para sua casa para ficar junto com seus Guardiões que estão com saudades de você?-Dizia Yuuko.

-Claro que não meu docinho de Kiwi com limão,consegui 2 Ingressos para o festival de hoje a noite.-Dizia Clow.

-Mais assim eu vou ter que beber sozinho.-Lamentava Larg.

-Mokona fia com Mokona,eu posso convensar com você enquanto Clow e Yuuko estão no festival.-Sorria Soel.

Soel e Larg começavam a brincar enquanto Clow e Yuuko se arrumavam para o festival,quando eles chegam lá,vão direto a baraca de bebidas e começam a conversar.

-Clow,você realmente não sente falta de sua casa?de Yue,de Kerberus eles devem estar preocupados,tudo bem que você quer ficar perto dos nossos bebês Mokonas,mais eles podem ficar na minha casa sem nenhum problema.-Dizia Yuuko.

-Garanto que Kerberus não teria muito sossego com os Mokonas,Yue gosta de ficar em casa,mesmo assim eu agradeço o convite.-Disse Clow sorrindo.

-Clow,por que você está sempre sorrindo sendo que nem sempre você está bem.-Dizia Yuuko.

-Não tem por que não sorrir minha Jujuba,mais por que não aproveitamos esse momento em que eu e você estamos sozinhos,sem nossos bebes Mokonas,sem Maru e Moro,poderíamos aproveitar um pouco mais.-Dizia Clow que já estava bem próximo a Yuuko.

Yuuko por mais que quisesse resistir ao seu amor,acaba o beijando logo depois eles voltam para casa,chegando lá os 2 Mokonas estão sentados na poltrona,a casa estava completamente apagada e eles acedem um abajur.

-Muito Bem,Aonde o Sr.Clow e a Sra Yuuko estavam.-Dizia Larg interrogando os 2.

-Ora,agora estou sendo Interrogado pelas minhas próprias criações.-Dizia Yuuko Indignada com Soel e Larg.

Clow apenas sorria e ficava feliz pela preocupação dos Mokonas.

-Mokona se preocupa com Yuuko e com Clow,por isso nos Mokonas estamos interrogando vocês 2.-Dizia Larg.

-Mokona não quer que nada aconteça a Clow e Yuuko,por que Mokona gosta muito de Clow e Yuuko.-Dizia Soel.

Clow sorria para Yuuko,que também estava sorrindo.já que eles estavam felizes por que os Mokonas se preocupavam com eles.

Logo então eles colocam os Mokonas para dormir e então decidem jogar mais uma partida de Pôquer antes de Dormir,Clow para variar estava trapaceando,Logo depois eles bebem "um pouco",se beijam e vão dormir.


	4. Capitulo 4 Viagem em Familia

Logo depois de uma exaustiva Noite,Clow,Yuuko e os Mokonas acordam eles tomam café da manhã(acompanhado de Sake),logo depois Clow começa a arrumar suas malas.

-Clow,aonde é que você vai?-Perguntava Soel.

-Eu tenho que resolver uns negócios na minha casa,Yuuko já me autorizou a levar você e seu irmão para conhecerem Kero e Yue,mais não se preocupe eu só vou daqui a alguns dias.

-é Mokona,mais qualquer coisa que esse cara irritante fizer a vocês me contatem,por que tenho certeza que os Guardiões deles são bem mals.-Dizia Yuuko.

-é Verdade Clow?-Perguntava Soel com medo.

-Claro que não,Yue e Kerberus não são capazes de fazer mal a ninguém,tá as vezes o Kero fica um pouco nervoso com o Yue e atira fogo contra ele,mais tirando esses incidentes nada de mais acontece.-Dizia Clow sorrindo para Mokona.

-Bom Agora que você já arrumou suas malas,se quiser ir embora eu não vou sentir sua falta,claro que vou sentir falta dos meus Mokonas.-Dizia Yuuko.

-Mokona vai avisar a Mokona,para nós Mokonas fazermos nossas malas.-Dizia Soel pulando até Larg que estava,bem nem vou precisar falar.

-Clow,estive pensando por que você se preocupa com aquele garoto que vira aqui a ponto de Criar um Mokona para protegê-lo.-Dizia Yuuko.

-Watanuki é um bom menino Yuuko,você vai entender mais pra frente.-Dizia Clow.

Enquanto Isso os Mokonas discutiam sobre o que iriam levar(meus deus eles tem tanta coisa).

-Mokona,não deve levar seu copo da sorte,por que eu quero levar meus mangas para ler-Dizia Soel.

-Mais Mokona quer levar seu copo da sorte para beber Sake do Yue com Clow,e você não precisa desse lixo quadrinhos.-Dizia Larg tirando os mangas de Soel da mala e colocando um copo tipicamente feito para beber Sake.só que esse era de metal e com alguns enfeites especiais foi feito especialmente para ele a mando de Yuuko.

-Mokona só pensa em beber,deveria ser Igual Mokona que não bebe,e é feliz.-Dizia Soel.

-Mais Mokona não fica o dia inteiro atrás do Clow,e fica lendo sempre a mesma revista,como cuidar de seu Mokona.-Dizia Larg.

-Mais essa revista,foi feita especialmente para Yuuko e Clow,para cuidar de nos Mokonas,já que existe outro Mokona alem de nós muito mais velho,só que não tão bonito.-Dizia Soel.

-Tem Razão,nos 2 somos os Mokonas mais lindos desse mundo,Soel e Larg,agente é muito mais bonito do que aquele projeto de Mokona que Clow e Yuuko usaram para criar nos os Mokonas perfeitos-Dizia Larg.

-Tem Razão,agente somos os Mokonas mais lindos dos Mundos-Dizia Soel

-Puu!!-Disseram os 2 Mokonas abraçados que decidem utilizar metade da mala cada um e assim eles colocam os mangas de Soel e a caneca de Larg.

-Clow,venha aqui um momento.-Dizia Yuuko.

-O Que foi,meu docinho de Manga?-Perguntava Clow.

-Bem,como eu não confio em você para cuidar dos meus bebês,então eu decide ir junto!-Dizia Yuuko que mostrava para Clow suas "pequenas" Malas.

-Err,você precisa levar tudo isso?-Perguntava Clow.

-Mais é claro,espero que sua casa seja grande,bom quando partimos?-Perguntava Yuuko.

-Eu Planejava Ir Amanhã,mais se quiser podemos ir Hoje-Dizia Clow.

-Clow já podemos,Mokona e Mokona já acabaram de fazer suas malas.-Diziam os 2 Mokonas que carregavam junto uma mala pequena.

-Bom Então,coloquem sua mala junto as de Yuuko,assim como eu vou colocar a minha.-Dizia Clow.

Clow então coloca sua mala junto as de Yuuko,assim como fazem os Mokonas,Clow então puxa uma carta de sua manga,ele então a joga para cima.

-Pequeno.-Clow encolhe as malas e as coloca no seu bolso.

Os Mokonas ficam admirados pelo poder de Clow,já que eles nunca haviam visto seu criador usar suas cartas antes.

-Ótimo Clow,como iremos de Trem?-Perguntava Yuuko.

-Teremos um Transporte que eu confio muito mais.-Dizia Clow.

Clow pega outra de suas cartas a joga para cima e a invoca.

-Alada.

Da Carta sai um passaro gigante(aquele que Sakura lutou quando capturou a alada).

-Podem Subir.-Dizia Clow enquanto Sorria.

Os Mokonas colocam seus capacetes(pra quem não sabe os 2 tem um passaro,ele aprece em Holic,porem guiado apenas por Larg,já que Soel estava ocupado viajando pelas dimensões com Syaoran e companhia),Yuuko fica com um pouco de Receio mais sobe no Passaro e assim a "família" segue feliz até seu destino.


	5. Capitulo 5 O Encontro com 2 Guardiões

Clow então havia acabado de descer e estava enfrente a sua casa,Yuuko e os Mokonas também haviam saído do passaro,logo aparece 1 assaltante "tentando" assaltar Clow e Yuuko.

-Hey,o velho passa a Grana-Dizia o Assaltante.

-Mokona não deixa você fazer nada a Clow,Yuuko e o Outro Mokona.-Dizia Soel que começa a sugar a arma de Mokona.

-Então a mulher se fera.-Dizia o Assaltante.

-Ora,não se atreva a fazer nada ao meu docinho de coco com abacaxi.-Dizia que Clow que fazia com Magia uma espécie de Buraco Negro perto,que suga toda a roupa do Bandido e o deixa apenas das roupas de baixo.

-Mais,o que são vocês?

-Clow,deveríamos deixar os Mokonas,cuidarem dele não acha?-Perguntava Yuuko que tira uma corda não sei daonde e amarra o bandido.

-Mokonas vocês trouxeram a caneta?-perguntava Clow.

-Mokona,sempre leva consigo sua caneta,pega aqui Mokona,vamos punir ele.-Dizia Soel que tirava 2 canetas e os 2 começavam a fazer caretas no bandido.

-Já está bom,vamos entrar,Yue e Kerberus estão nos esperando.Dizia Clow.

Logo então a Família,entra na casa de Clow,Yue os recebe.

-Seja bem vindo de volta,Clow vejo que trouxe visitas.-Dizia Yue.

-Sim Yue,esses são os Mokonas,e aquela é meu docinho de abacaxi com melão,Yuuko.

-Puu!oi Yue eu sou o Mokona,aquele branco ali é o Mokona.-Dizia Larg se apresentando.

-é um prazer conhecer Vocês Mokonas,também é um prazer de conhecer Yuuko.-Dizia Yue.

Logo Kero chega,e olha para os Mokonas.

-Clow,quem são eles.-Perguntava o Guardião do Sol.

-Puu,você parece um Monstro.-Dizia Soel.

-Ele não parece ele é um Monstro.-Completou Larg.

-Monstro olha só quem fala o Marshimelau ambulante.e o Marshimelau queimado ambulante,e você quem é?-perguntava Kero olhando para Yuuko.

-Eu Sou Yuuko,por tanto olha como você,fala comigo.-Dizia Yuuko.

-Bom,agente só tem um Quarto de Visitas disponível,então Yuuko dorme nele enquanto os Mokonas dormem no Quarto de Kero.-Falava Clow.

-Por que no meu Quarto,por que eles não ficam no Quarto de Yue!?-Gritava Kero.

-Por que,Yue não dorme em uma Cama,é você dorme então ficaria pior para Yue.-Dizia Clow.

-Mokona gosta de Yue.-Dizia Soel enquanto abraçava o Guardião da Lua.

-Mokona também gosta de Yue.-Dizia Larg,que estava no ombro do Guardião.

-Obrigado,eu também gosto de vocês,eu acho.-Dizia Yue que estava fazendo um Sake para Clow Beber.

-Clow Parece que nossos bebes gostam do Yue.-Dizia Yuuko,esperando o Sake.

-Yue,normalmente é frio mais ele parece gostar dos Mokonas,está até ensinando os 2 a fazer Sake.-Dizia Clow.

-Hey,Kerbeurs.-Chamava Yuuko ao Guardião do Sol.

-O Que foi!

-Me traga alguma coisa para acompanhar o Sake.-Dizia Yuuko.

-Ora,Clow ela está mandando em mim,você não vai fazer nada?-Dizia Kerberus Indignado.

-Ah Sim,Kerberus obedeça ao meu docinho de maça.-Dizia Clow.

-Droga,agora alem de Yue ser o preferido de Clow,também é daqueles monstrinhos,e eu também tenho que obedecer essa feiticeira idiota.-Reclamava Kero.

Então Kero traz os aperitivos,Yue acaba o Sake e adivinha o que eles vão fazer?beber(coisa que eles nunca fizeram na vida).

-Mokona nunca tomou um Sake tão delicioso,parabéns Yue.-Elogiava o pequeno Mokona Larg.

-Clow,você tinha razão o Sake do seu Guardião é ótimo!Yue me diga uma coisa,o poder que te rege é a Lua não é?-Perguntava Yuuko.

-É Sim,por que a pergunta?-Respondia Yue e fazia uma nova.

-Claro,todos que regem o poder da Lua,são os melhores.-Dizia Yuuko já que o poder que a rege também é a Lua.

Clow ainda bebia,e pede a Yue para trazer um baralho.Os Mokonas aproveitam e começam a fazer pipoca(hehe).

-Clow,seu trapaceiro!será que não poderia jogar uma vez sem trapaciar-Gritava Yuuko.

-Mokona!traga a pipoca a briga dos 2 acabou de começar!-Gritava larg para seu irmão.

Kero se senta ao lado dos Mokonas,assim como Yue e começam a assistir a briga.

-Yue quer pipoca?-Oferecia Soel.

-Não obrigado eu não como.-Dizia Yue.

-Hey,não vai oferecer Pipoca para mim?-dizia Kero.

-O Que acha Mokona?-Perguntava Larg.

-Mokona não concorda.-Respondia Soel.

Eles então assistem a mas uma briga de Clow e Yuuko e logo depois de manhã partem novamente.

-Adeus Yue,foi ótimo te conhecer!-Dizia larg.

-Mokona também amou Yue.-Dizia Soel.

-Bom Temos que Ir,Alada!-Dizia Clow invocando a Carta.

Logo eles sobem mas uma vez no passaro e seguem seu caminho.


	6. Capitulo 6 Uma Importante Decisão

Clow estava Bebendo olhando a vista da Casa de Yuuko,Larg dormia a seu lado com um copo de Sake nas mãos,Clow apenas acariciava o pequeno Mokona enquanto olhava o por do sol,logo Yuuko decide ir falar com ele.

-Hey Clow,o que esta fazendo achei que você deveria ir a sua casa hoje.já que...-Tentava Dizer Yuuko.

-Queria ficar um pouco mais com os Mokonas e com você é claro.-Disse Clow.

-Lá vem você com isso denovo Clow,o que aconteceu lá no festival eu estava bêbada.-Dizia Yuuko enquanto sentava ao lado de Clow.

-Yuuko,eu e você sempre estamos bêbados...-Tentava dizer Clow.

-Ahhh,fale com minha mão.-Dizia Yuuko colocando a mão na frente de Clow.

-Prefiro falar com a Boca.-Dizia Clow já se aproximando de Yuuko.

-Então fale com a sua.-Dizia Yuuko colocando o dedo na boca de Clow.

-Você está linda hoje.-Dizia Clow.

-De Qualquer forma,não irei sentir tanto a sua falta.-Disse Yuuko olhando nos Olhos de Clow.

-Você sabe que vai sentir,você,os Mokonas,não pode fujir Yuuko agente sempre nos amou tente pelo menos admitir isso hoje...-Dizia Clow já com os Lábios pertos dos de Yuuko.

-Clow,não fassa isso você sabe que Soel,Larg,Yue,Kerberus as Cartas e Principalmente eu.-Disse Yuuko.

-Yuuko,a única pessoa que poderia competir comigo está Selada,e Sakura ira me substituir como protetora das Cartas,Watanuki também ira te proteger Yuuko não tem por que se preocupar.-Dizia Clow.

-Eu Não me Importo com Sakura,com Watanuki eu só quero você Clow.-Dizia Yuuko.

-Yuuko,você deve entender você sabe muito bem...Tudo que Acontece está predestinado,você sabe disso melhor do que eu,vai esquecer o Histzuen que você me ensinou?-Disse Clow.

-Você sabe que eu Irei sofrer muito Clow,espero superar mais os Mokonas irão ficar tristes principalmente Soel ele é muito apegado a você.-Dizia Yuuko Abraçada a Clow.

Larg havia acabado de acordar ele está indo até seu irmão Soel,os 2 pareciam tristes,como se algo fosse acontecer.

-Mokona não quer que Clow vai embora.-Disse Soel.

-Não é só Mokona,Mokona também não quer,mais Clow disse que agente sempre poderá se ver nos nossos Sonhos.-Disse Larg.

-Mokona quer Clow aqui comigo,Mokona ama muito Clow!-Dizia Soel.

-Mokona também ama muito Beber com Clow!-Disse Larg.

De Volta aonde Clow estava com Yuuko,os 2 ainda estavam abraçados e conversando Yuuko parecia estar Chorando(coisa que acho impossível),Clow ainda mantia seu sorriso e se segurava para não chorar.

-Clow,você sabe que eu nunca irei te perdoar,por me deixar,por deixar os Mokonas!-Dizia Yuuko chorando.

-Yuuko,tudo o que passamos juntos isso nunca ira acabar,eu e você somos muitos mais que poderosos Feiticeiros,somos como 1 só.-Dizia Clow que já estava se levantando para ir embora.

-Espere Clow,antes de Ir uma ultima lembrança.-Yuuko então colocava seus lábios próximos do de Clow e logo os 2 se beijam pela Ultima vez.

Clow então vai Embora até sua Casa aonde iria passar seus últimos dias,porem ele havia deixado algo para que Yuuko nunca esquecesse dele.

-O Que é isso?-Perguntava Yuuko.

Yuuko olhava para um Amplificador de Maga deixado por Clow,porem era apenas um brinquedo,mesmo assim para Yuuko era suficiente Yuuko então faz o que é certo,ela coloca os 2 Mokonas para Dormir e espera até o Dia em que os 2 seriam despertados novamente para cumprir suas missões.


End file.
